Desde el inicio
by Andreitah
Summary: Aqui estoy explicando la manera que yo creo que comenzo la historia de Remus/Tonks! Enjoy!


I hate my job, well I hate my administrative job, why? I'm an Auror, I should be kicking bad guys assess, but NO, I'm right now doing a paper-work, about a stupid teen-anger wizard who was attack by a hippogriff, from Howards were I studied , what my boss told is that the teacher is new and the kid is stupid, well he didn't said stupid but I figured out, I mean just his last name made me figured out, Malfoy, he is Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys'son, and my aunt or son's, which I hate!

I work in the minister of magic, it supposed to be fun but trust me, it isn't, not at all. But, the only exciting thing is that today is my first reunion with the Phoenix Order, it is secret, well that's what my bosses Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley said. The headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Dumblerdore is the one who created, he is the best wizard who has ever existed. I'm so excited, I'll finally get to meet my cousin Sirius Black, he was a prisoner on Azkaban but somehow he escaped, well he said that because he wasn't guilty the dementors didn't take his energy and his magic away. Sirius was accused of work with, well, we don't said his name, I don't like even think about it, It is Vo…Vold…Volde…mort.., Lord …Voldemort…Any who, I have to stop making a stupid monologues inside my head and fall sleep right? Oh, by the way my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but I HATE my name so just call me Tonks..

Reunion

I'm on my way to the reunion, So excited! This morning Moody give me the name of the place, he is nuts, he always thinks that someone is going to get killed or that someone is listen t us, I'm telling you he is NUTS!

Tonks was listening music on her office when someone opened the door.

-Nymphadora turn that think off, you supposed to be working! He scream while turning the music of with a his wand.

-Hey is my music-she said angry while turning on again this time lauder.

-Shut UP that think or I won't tell you about…you know what…-He said with a calm voice.

Of curse she turn off the radio, and grinning and putting her hands on her mouth in sign f silence.

-That's how it should be. As he walked to her with a paper on his hand.

Tonks tried to took the paper but Moody put his hand away saying-Don't be late and do not knock the door or ring the bell…-

Tonks didn't hear him, and he knew it, so he repeated like 3 times more until Tonks move her eyes frm his hand to his eye saying-What did you said?-

Angry Moody repeated and she accepted .with no questions, he turn around and walked through the door.

When Moody leave she took the little paper what said. at 12 Grimmauld Place in London, England

She finally got to the place and somehow she remembered what Moody said.." -Don't be late and do not knock the door or ring the bell…-" So she was there 10 minutes before and she wait outside until someone open the door, it was Moody, with his eyes looking weird at her, but then he said.

-"What are you doing here? And why you doing sat down on the middle of the nowhere? Why didn't you knock? " With a Confused/angry face Tonks responded-"What the hell is wrong with you? You said to me to come, early and do not ring the bell or knock the door and then when, for the first time, I do something like you said, you ask why? Are you out of your freaking mind?" She said angry and almost yelling.

A laugh came from the inside saying –You should be a Black, right? We all have the same strong personality-. Smiling, a really handsome and good looking guy said. –Hi, my name is Sirius Black, you 're Nymphadora right? Andromeda's daughter?

-I will said that all you Black are NUTS, Get in here, and do not ever talk to me like that again."-Replied Moody while he was getting in to the House.

-"Welcome to the House Black, don't paid attention to him he is the one who is…you know cu-cu" Smiling

-"PadFoot whose there?" said a voice on the top of the stairs

A really handsome and kind of sexy guy came to the Living room smiling t her saying –"Oh, Hello my name is Remus Lupin, you are.." Said the brown-eye

-"Ah…I'm Nymphadora Tonks" Nervous she walked to shake his hand but she stumbled with the Umbrella stand and fell into Remus arms, who catch her.

-"You ok?" He said while picking her up

-"Yeah, thanks, Um…I always fell…" Said to him, wondering why does he make her that nervous.

Sirius stared at Remus nervous smiled, and to the blush check s of his cousin. Then he smiled saying –"Ok, I'm going to break the movie-romantic-moment, so you two stop flirting and come to the studio, I think they're all there already"


End file.
